


Entertain Me

by celeste9



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Banter, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to entertain me," Mac said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> For misura's Fandom Stocking, and 'vignette' on my Primeval Denial bingo card.

“I need you to entertain me,” Mac said, strolling over and casually leaning next to Toby where she sat in front of her computer.

“And why would I do that?” Toby asked, declining to look at him.

“Because I’m deathly bored.”

“And?”

“And you should entertain me because I’m adorable and you love me.”

Now Toby made the mistake of glancing over at Mac, who was smiling that ridiculously infectious smile of his. Toby looked back at her computer screen and bit her lip so she wouldn’t grin back.

“See, it’s true,” Mac said anyway, his grin bleeding into his voice. Smug bastard.

“It definitely isn’t. I think you must be confusing ‘adorable’ with ‘annoying’.”

“Who, me? Annoying?”

Toby didn’t need to be looking at Mac to be able to picture the mock innocent expression he was surely sporting. “Maybe you should go lift some weights or something, stud. Don’t want to lose your figure.”

“As if that could happen,” Mac scoffed. “I am like a work of art, I should be in a museum.”

“Yes, you should go do that. Go be in a museum, I’m sure they’ll take you. A museum far, far away.”

“Well,” Mac said, rolling his shoulders back and stretching langorously, “if you’re not going to oblige me I suppose I’ve got something else I could do.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“I could always go ahead and download another of those pics of you.”

“What,” Toby said flatly. She was about ninety-nine percent positive that she already knew where this was heading.

“Those Fatal Babes photos, you know.” Mac whistled. “Classic. Think I might blow-up a copy and print it, and then hang it in my bedroom, so you can always keep me company. When I’m all alone. At night. In the dark. When I’m sitting all by my lonesome, in my bed.”

“I will kill you,” Toby said.

Mac ducked away from the swat she was aiming at him and went off, taking the stairs to the upper level two at a time.

“I’ll kill you,” Toby called after him, but she was met only by his smug, grinning face and the sound of his laughter.

Toby absolutely wasn’t smiling.

_**End** _


End file.
